Earth Fox
by ScrimjaNinja
Summary: Naruto is blinded in an attack by the villagers, how will he survive? oh my god I hate writing summaries,There are Avatar:the legend of Aang themes, but not enough, in my opinion,to warrant a crossover. on Hiatus, please stop messaging me about updates.
1. Chapter 1

(Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Avatar: The legend of Aang)

I got this idea from the new series of Avatar that's going to come out soon, I was a bit depressed that my favorite character Toph had died, but that's life I suppose. So I made this to honor her memory or some shit like that.

* * *

Earth Fox

_Konohagakure_

Fires blazed, trees fell, and people screamed in agony. The night was October the tenth and a disaster had struck the great village of Konoha, the mighty Kyuubi no Kitsune had appeared and was causing chaos to the village. As ordered by the Yondaime Hokage every able bodied ninja that was Chuunin or above was sent to stall the mighty beast while the Yondaime prepared to seal it, the Genin were moving the civilians to the shelters and making sure that they didn't run out into the danger zone in hopes of saving people that had not made it into the shelters in time.

The ninja who were trying to hold the giant fox back were throwing Jutsu after Jutsu at it but they hardly affected the giant animal, fireballs, dragons made of water, boulders, blades of wind and streaks of lightning nothing could stop the four legged disaster.

(Hospital)

Screams of effort and pain were echoing out through the white hallways of the hospital as Kushina Uzumaki was giving birth to her child, it seemed like hours had passed since the beginning of this titanic struggle.

After one more monumental push the cries of the newborn child could be heard in the small room, gasping and sweating Kushina leaned back and chuckled tiredly before looking up at the doctor that was handing her the small bundle that was wrapped in a white swaddling blanket "Congratulations, it's a healthy baby girl." As she took hold of the small child that was still crying softly she shed tears of joy as she finally had a family again.

When she had finally gotten her breathing under control she kissed the top of her Childs head before saying "Hitomi, ill call you Hitomi" but had to close her eyes as a bright yellow flash had appeared in the room. Looking at the person who had appeared Kushina smiled softly "Minato look we have a beautiful daughter. I named her Hitomi." Minato smiled as well but it disappeared and was replaced with a frown. "Kushina, the Kyuubi is attacking the village. I'm going summon the Shinigami and seal it." He said looking down at his newborn daughter she had red hair just like her mother.

"B-but that will kill you! And what are you going to seal it into?" Kushina screamed. Minato grimaced and turned his head away from his wife "A newborn child" he said softly. "Y-your not thinking about using Hitomi-Chan are you?" Kushina asked slightly panicked.

"No" he said mournfully "I won't damn my child to that fate, I'm going to use a child that has no parents, an orphan." He walked to the door and said over his shoulder "I'm sorry" before disappearing in a yellow flash again.

(Battlefield)

When he got to the battlefield, with the child in his arms, Minato looked around at the death and carnage that the Kyuubi had left in its trail of destruction. Hearing a thud behind him Minato turned to the sight of his predecessor Hiruzen Sarutobi. "Give the order to fall back" Minato ordered the wrinkled man.

Hiruzen nodded before disappearing in a swirl of leaves. Minato bit his thumb before awkwardly going through the signs for a summoning Jutsu and slamming his hand on the ground, doing hand signs while holding a baby wasn't easy.

In a giant puff of smoke Gamabunta Chief of the toad summons appeared. His giant pipe was in his mouth and smoking slightly, blowing out a plume of smoke he looking up at his summoner and asked "What do you need Kid?" Minato pointed at the Kyuubi and said "I need you to hold him off while I seal it into this baby."

Gamabunta grumbled a bit at having to fight a Bijuu before leaping into the battle. Minato gripped on tightly and made the summoning Jutsu again but this time for the Shinigami, as the ghostly figure appeared it thrust its hands into the mans back and out through his stomach before shooting away and grabbing the giant fox by its forehead and yanked it back before sealing it into the child in the Yondaime's arms.

Minato gasped and fell to his knees as he felt his soul slipping away from his body he turned his head to see Hiruzen beside him once again and said with his dyeing breath that the child was to be seen as a hero before succumbing to deaths embrace.

(Time skip)

Standing atop the Giant red tower that stood at the centre of the village Hiruzen walked close to the edge so that he could address the people that had gathered there. "Tonight we lost out beloved Hokage" he said noticing that many people had bowed their heads in respect to him and the past memory of their fallen leader. "As his final act he sealed the Kyuubi into this child and wished that he was to be seen as a hero!" he said loudly while holding the child out slightly so that they could see it.

What he didn't expect was for people to start throwing rocks and even kunai at the small bundle that he held cursing quietly he pulled the small boy close to his body and went back to his office ordering his trusted Anbu to fend off any attempts from those brave or stupid enough to attack.

Hiruzen looks sadly at the small bundle that was currently resting in the crook of his arms before thinking how he had made a huge mistake in trusting the villagers and that he was a fool for thinking that they would accept him as a savior instead of the demon he contained, and that he can only hope that the villagers change their minds over having time to grieve for their losses.

(Council meeting room)

"We must kill it now while it's weak!" said a portly civilian council member; shouts of agreement rang out before they were interrupted by Danzo a man who was covered in bandages "Give the child to me, I can turn him into the ultimate weapon for Konoha we could win wars just by sending him out there!" he shouted.

More shouting erupted in the meeting room before they were interrupted again "Silence!" Hiruzen shouted releasing a burst of dense killer intent effectively freezing the shinobi in place and making the civilian side of the council see flashes of their death in front of their eyes.

"We will not kill the boy, and we most certainly aren't going to turn him into a weapon!" he said glaring at Danzo who glared back. "He will be put into the orphanage and when the time comes_ if_ he wants to join the shinobi ranks I will allow it. End of discussion" He said threateningly.

(Time skip five years)

Naruto was getting chased by the villagers again for the second time that month usually it was just one or two people who decided to beat up the "fox brat" as they put it, but this one or two turned into five and then ten people all chasing Naruto down the cobbled streets of Konohagakure.

As he turned left to go down the alleyway Naruto froze, there in front of him was a brick wall 'A dead end, what an appropriate name' he thought before turning around to see the mob approaching dramatically slow.

Naruto had always been smart, and he knew it as well, talking to children at the orphanage had revealed this to Naruto his advanced vocabulary and ability to figure out problems that they couldn't easily also made that fact clear.

Stepping back further into the alleyway Naruto could see that there was nothing in it apart from a few garbage cans and a rather large dumpster, Naruto knew that there was no escape today and that the best he could do was to do some damage before he was eventually beaten.

Finding a small metal pipe behind one of the garbage cans he gripped it tightly in his shaking hands and held it out in front of his body like a sword. As the mob converged on his small body he swung wildly managing to break a few teeth in a rather large mans face before he was clubbed across the back by a smaller man with a wooden bat.

Falling to the ground with a cry of pain Naruto dropped the pipe leaving it to roll away out of his reach. As he was getting beaten with clubs and stabbed with knives one of the ninja from behind the group stepped forward and grabbed the small boys head in a vice like grip, he was wearing a white overcoat that had the kanji for medic over his heart. "Hold down his body I don't want to make a mistake and kill him too quickly" he said with a malicious grin on his smug face as he pulled out a scalpel.

Two of the men from the group quickly did as they were told, as far as they were concerned any pain caused to the demon child was for the better. Naruto struggled as hard as he could but nothing he did would shake off the men holding him down, the man in the white overcoat pulled open one of Naruto's eyelids and slowly made an incision down his eye and then moved on to the next one. Screaming in absolute agony Naruto thrashed and flailed even more desperately then before throwing his arm out to hit the man with the scalpel but instead of hitting the man in the face a tendril of earth from behind him launched itself through the mans back and out of his chest.

He gasped for breath and tried desperately to free himself from the piece of earth that was thrust through his body but nothing he could do would make any difference and he soon slumped forward dead with blood falling out of his mouth.

Atop the buildings directly over the alleyway masked men appeared to see what the commotion was about only to see the villagers beating an unmoving body, when they saw the blond hair and whisker marks the instantly jumped down from their positions and knocked out all of the people who were involved. They bound their wrists together before calling in backup to help them take the prisoners to the cells of the torture and interrogation division. One Anbu picked up the bleeding child and sprinted off towards the hospital while another went off to report the incident to the Hokage.

(Hospital)

Hiruzen had just arrived at the hospital before seeing an Anbu come towards him, the shirt of the masked warrior was covered in blood Hiruzen noted with a grimace. The Anbu reported that Naruto was being treated by Miyuki and that she requested that the Sandaime wait in her office while she finished operating on the boy.

The medic that the Anbu was talking about was Tokichi Miyuki she was Naruto's personal doctor, the reason behind this was that she was the only one willing to help the blond boy; other people at the hospital wouldn't even touch the boy if they were ordered to, some had even gone as far as trying to make the damage worse.

Hiruzen sighed and nodded his head before telling the Anbu in front of him to go and help the others bring the attackers in. the Anbu nodded before disappearing in a swirl of leaves.

(1 hour later)

Hiruzen was contemplating pulling out his pipe rules be damned, when the door to the office he was sitting in swung open dashing his hopes of filling his lungs with the sweet smoke.

Into the small office walked medic Miyuki carrying a manila folder. Miyuki was a rather short woman who had light purple hair that went halfway down her back and was quite curvy for a woman in her forties.

Walking behind her desk she sat down with a weary sigh before picking up a sheet of paper from the folder and gave it to the elderly kage. On it was the details of Naruto's condition and the extent of the injuries. As he read over it Miyuki gave a verbal report to help her leader understand.

"This is the list of injuries that Naruto has suffered, over forty percent of his body was covered with deep lacerations, multiple bones have been fractured and he had a mild concussion as well as damage to his eyes…but that's not the worst part of it."

Sarutobi cringed at the list of gruesome injuries before asking "What's the worst part?" fearing what she would say.

"I can't fix the damage done to his eyes." She said. The fear that was surrounding Hiruzen turned into dread knowing that Naruto would be even more vulnerable now then before.

Miyuki pulled out another piece of paper, this one showing a detailed scan of Naruto's eye and the damage done to them, for the most part it looked like a regular eye the difference was that there were two incisions, one on each eye. The cuts went down through the cornea the pupil and the iris leaving slits like scars straight down the centre of his eyes. (1)

"He's going to be completely blind Hokage-sama." Hiruzen grit his teeth in anger before asking "What about the Kyuubi's Chakra isn't that helping?"

Miyuki shook her head sadly and said "It's chakra only speeding up the healing process by forcing cells to divide making it seem like regeneration, but its really just fast forwarding the recovery time so the scars will remain and he will still be blind, the rest of his injuries have already healed."

Hiruzen growled in frustration, he had watched the poor boy and knew that the people in the village were wrong thinking that he was a demon in human skin.

He wasn't particularly close to the young orphan seeing as how they didn't really spend time together but Hiruzen did pity the burden that was forced upon him and the unfair treatment he was given.

'Not anymore' Hiruzen thought resolutely 'I won't allow any more harm to come to the boy, not while I'm alive at least'

Miyuki watched the elderly mans face change from rage to sadness then to absolute determination, knowing that there would be a change in Naruto's future and that it would be for the better she smiled softly at her aged leader.

Hiruzen placed the piece of paper back on the desk before standing "Please take me to Naruto" he said to the purple haired medic."

XXXXXXXX

When they entered Naruto's room they noticed that the curtains of his room had been drawn closed. The heart monitor's low beeping noise was the only sound permeating the room; a chair was the only other piece of furniture in the room.

Laying on the bed was the small body of the blond jinchuuriki a clear breathing mask was covering his mouth and nose, the stretchy material that held it to his face was a dull pink that looked well used, thick bandages were rapped around the boys head covering his eyes and the top half of his ears.

Hiruzen stepped forward towards the bed but stopped when he saw the boy twitch before groaning softly, his voice hoarse from the screaming.

"Who's there?" the blond haired child asked when he heard the foot steps of the veteran ninja, pulling up the thin blankets to his chin as if it were a shield to ward away danger.

"My name is Hiruzen Sarutobi, I am the third Hokage" the elderly man said softly before sitting in the chair that was beside the bed.

"Have you come to finish the job then?" Naruto said quietly almost in a whisper.

Hiruzen's eyes widened before he quickly said "No, no I'm not here to kill you Naruto."

"Then why are you here, I can't think of a reason for the legendary 'Shinobi no kami' to visit an orphan in the hospital, or is this about the fox?" the blond haired child asked curiously.

Hiruzen was shocked, he know what resided within him "How do you know?" he asked in a form voice.

Naruto chuckled bitterly "It was hard to figure out, when you get called demon, hell spawn and damn fox brat every time you go near people you start to connect the dots after a while."

Hiruzen sighed "When you were born the yondaime wanted you to be announced as a hero for helping him save the village, by being the container, I did as he asked but things didn't go as planned, the villagers that had gathered in front of the Hokage's tower went on a riot to try and get to you." He paused before continuing "I made a law stating that anyone who knew that you contained the nine tailed fox was forbidden to tell anyone the younger generation, failure to comply would result in death or life imprisonment, suffice to say that quiet a few civilians died that night and many memories were erased."

Naruto turned his bandaged face to the direction that the old mans voice was coming from before asking "Didn't the Yondaime Hokage have a child the same day I was born?" Hiruzen sighed before answering "Yes, he did"

Naruto took off his breathing mask before asking in a calm voice "Then why did he not choose his own child for the sealing, why did he choose a baby with no parents instead of one that could have the love and support of a mother?"

Sarutobi flinched at that and knowing the answer wouldn't be what Naruto wanted he hesitated in answering the young boy, but from his hesitance Naruto had received his answer.

"He didn't want to use his child did he, he was afraid that his child would have the same treatment that I have received from the, oh so _gracious,_ villagers."

The third Hokage sighed again before humming his agreement knowing that the Yondaime didn't have the willpower to damn his child like that.

Naruto sank deeply into the pillows beneath him before delivering his final word on the matter "Minato Namikaze was an idealistic fool and a coward, surely he must have know that humans fear what they don't understand and that fear turns into anger and anger turns into hate, I am glad that he is rotting in the Shinigami's stomach."

The elderly kage took a deep breath in before releasing it slowly knowing that the young boy wasn't going to change his mind on this matter any time soon. "I am taking you out of the orphanage Naruto; recent events have made the fact that you are not safe there."

Naruto snorted in amusement before asking "And where would you place me, in case you haven't noticed I'm blind now."

Hiruzen raised an eyebrow and asked "And how do you know this, for all you know you could be fine."

"Tch, don't insult me, my age does not reflect my intelligence old man, I know that the fox heals me when I am injured, if It hasn't healed my eyes by now then they are damaged beyond repair, and I know for a fact that Miyuki would have done everything in her power to heal them, that's how I know I am blind."

Hiruzen was astounded, the boy was smart, the boy in front of him could be a genius, testing the boys intelligence was an important task that the older man was going to have to do in the future.

"Well in any case, you are indeed right my boy, you are blind." Hiruzen replied sadly.

Naruto grunted as he removed the sheets from his body and slid across the bed so that his legs were dangling off the side before dropping to the floor.

When Naruto's feet hit the floor he froze, ripples of what felt like vibrations were running all across the room forming images around everything that was in the room, including the people!, he could see the old man and his skinny frame and he could see Miyuki who was slightly wider then the Sandaime, inside both of them he could "See" their internal organs working to keep them alive, he gasped at all of the details he could feel.

The third Hokage and Miyuki both watched this worriedly, thinking that he wasn't fully healed and that dropping off the bed like that had caused some of his wounds to re open. Miyuki stepped forward quickly and ran a diagnostic jutsu on the blond haired boy, but found nothing wrong. "What's wrong Naruto, are you in any pain?" she asked quickly.

Naruto turned his head towards the shape that he could make out as Miyuki he could see that her heartbeat was elevated and her breathing had quickened slightly in panic. "No" he answered quietly "I'm not in any pain, its just….wow, I can see!" he said excitedly.

"What!" Hiruzen and Miyuki both shouted at the same time. "Its like ripples on a bond, I can feel the vibrations on the ground and they paint a picture for me, I can feel through the walls, I can see two patients in the next room and…" he stopped and blushed.

"What?" asked Miyuki softly.

"Umm, are people meant to be…umm, "together" in a hospital, because a couple in the room down the hall are..." he trailed off awkwardly.

"Togeth-….Oh!" Miyuki realized what the young boy was trying to say with a blush. "No...No there not ill just….go take care of that" she said quickly exiting the room.

An awkward silence had covered the room and neither people were willing to speak after that weird event. "So" Naruto said after a while "what am I going to do about my living arrangements?"

Hiruzen coughed lightly before answering "Well, I was going to have you live with me for a while so that you could get used to your…situation, but this recent development means that I can execute the next phase of my plans"

"Which is?" Naruto asked

"I'm going to set you up with an apartment that will be under your name, I will send you a weekly stipend for things like food and any repairs that you may need to make."

"And how am I going to be receiving this stipend?" Naruto asked

"I will send a Chuunin with it to you." The old man responded.

"And you trust your Shinobi, the ones who did this to me I might add, to give me money and not sabotage your plans once they find out who they are giving it to?" Naruto asked incredulously.

Hiruzen shuffled his feet and chuckled weakly, he hadn't felt like this since he had been reprimanded for playing pranks on his friend Danzo when he was a child. "I see your point" he acquiesced.

"How about I come to the tower and you give it to me directly, I don't trust anyone just yet, if anyone has my respect and loyalty it would be Miyuki" Naruto said.

Hiruzen felt slightly down hearted at those words but understood Naruto's reasoning, so far no one in Naruto's life had been kind to Naruto besides Miyuki and that had formed a shield around Naruto's heart and trust. 'One day I will earn your respect, no matter how long it takes.'

Naruto's chuckle brought Hiruzen out of his musings "What is it?" he asked curiously.

"Miyuki found that couple that were doing things shouldn't be done in a hospital, its safe to say that they will think twice before trying it again." Naruto said with a grin and then winced "That's gonna hurt in the morning." He said quietly while covering his crotch with his hands in mock pain.

Hiruzen winced and said a quiet prayer that the unfortunate man heals quickly.

"Hiruzen" Naruto asked "Can you do me a favor?" Hiruzen was slightly surprised, not many people called him by his name; they usually addressed him by his position. The only people who said his name these days were his old team mates, but he had a sneaking suspicion that they only said it because it was a minor way in rebelling against him.

"Yes Naruto what is it?" the elderly man asked.

"I'm going to need something to cover my eyes when I get out of the hospital, I don't want people to know that I'm blind, it will just make them think I'm that much more vulnerable."

"What did you have in mind?" he asked the blond haired orphan.

Naruto grinned.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Exiting the hospital was a strange experience for Naruto, when you've lived your whole life being glared at and having rude gestures thrown in your face every time you walk outside, suddenly not seeing any of it was a relief in a way.

Also there was the fact that he could see everything that was happening in both directions at the same time in extreme detail that factored into this strange experience.

Wearing the sunglasses that the Sandaime had given him he could feel that people were giving him strange stares. No many people wore sunglasses with reflective lenses after all. Staring back at your self when you look at someone in the face can be a disconcerting sight, especially if it's your own glaring face.

When he was walking down the street Naruto took the time to get used to, instead of seeing the people that were surrounding you, seeing the silhouettes of the person with the vibrating ripples surrounding and running over their bodies.

When Naruto got to the tower he stopped for a moment to get the feel for the tower and to carefully check what was in each room. One thing he noticed about the tower was that there were people at nearly every corner of it, fully grown men and woman suspended above others people's heads. 'They must be under an illusion' he thought.

Walking up to the secretaries desk that was outside the Sandaime's office he cleared his throat softly to get her attention, when she looked up from her papers he said "The Sandaime wanted to see me" what he didn't expect was for her heart rate to go through the roof and her breathing to become erratic, a loud crash echoed out through the hallways when she collapsed in her chair and slid to the floor with a strange gurgling noise.

"Holy shit!" he screamed and grabbed her limp body and positioned it so that if she vomited it would go on the floor and not clog her airways, he then rushed to the Sandaime's office doors and started to pound on them as hard as he could.

When they opened a slightly angry Hiruzen Sarutobi was there but he calmed down as soon as he saw that it was Naruto standing there "What is it Naruto?" he asked quickly.

"Your secretary just collapsed!" he shouted at the veteran ninja.

The Sandaime sent out a small pulse of chakra which alerted one of the Anbu in the tower to come to him immediately, as soon as he appeared Hiruzen said "Take her to the hospital; she's had an extreme panic attack." As soon as he had given the order the masked man had grabbed the woman and disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

"Well, now that that's out of the way lets get down to why you're here." The elderly ninja said as if that thing was an everyday thing.

"Wait is she going to be okay, I mean your acting as if that never happened." Naruto said a bit disturbed.

"Oh that's Shiori; she was a ninja but had to retire due to getting injured in the field, now she has panic attacks every two months or so, that's why I gave her a cushy desk job so that she can still earn her pay, and as thanks for all of her years in service to Konoha."

Breathing a sigh of relief Naruto entered the Sandaime's office and sat on one of the chairs that were in front of his desk "I suppose that I am here so that you could tell me the details of where I am going to be living from now on." The blond haired boy queried.

"Indeed you are" the Sandaime said with a nod of his head "but also I would like to do a little test with your new ability to feel vibrations."

"Such as?" Naruto prompted.

"Here" the Sandaime said giving Naruto a piece of paper from one of the piles on his desk "tell me if you can feel what's on this piece of paper."

Naruto grabbed the piece of paper and held it for a little bit and said "This is a progress report for the academy, giving details on who is exceeding in areas and who isn't."

Hiruzen grinned and took the piece of paper back from Naruto "excellent you can read with your new form of sight." Naruto nodded his head and said "I can feel the slight grooves the pen left when this was written."

"Good, Now another test that I want to give you is this" he said while giving Naruto a small stack of papers and a pen. "Please fill these out to the best of your abilities." Naruto took the papers and the pen and began filling them out.

Twenty minutes later Naruto handed back the stack, which was now completed, to the Sandaime to check. Hiruzen was shocked; the boy had an IQ that was over 200.

"Hiruzen" Sarutobi was jolted from his musings again. "Erm, yes Naruto what is it?" he asked the boy, "What is the lowest age a person can enter the academy?"

"Six years old, and they need to have a sponsor, like a parent or guardian, but seeing as you are an orphan your sponsor would be the current leader of the village. Me" the old man said.

"I need to be able to defend myself Hiruzen, today's attack has shown me how truly vulnerable I am in this village. Would you be willing to sponsor me for the academy?" Naruto asked hopefully.

"Yes I will sponsor you, I had planned on asking you later on this year but now that the subject has been brought up I suppose its for the best that I prepare you for what is to come." Hiruzen said happily.

"Come; let's go to your new home. I will bring some reading material for you so that you will get a general idea of what to expect at the academy." Hiruzen said standing. Naruto nodded his head and they left his office.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Review if you want, ive come to the realization that I can't command you to review no matter how hard I try)

(1) I have no idea in what I'm talking about with the details of how an eye sees, I went on Wikipedia and got the names of some of the parts of the eyes but apart from that I know nothing so please don't flame me if you're a doctor (highly unlikely doctors wouldn't have time for fanfiction I imagine)

Thanks for reading, also ive set up a poll for my Naruto/ star wars crossover so please check that out.


	2. Chapter 2

(Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Avatar: The legend of Aang)

I got a review asking me why Naruto calls the third Hokage by his first name, Hiruzen. The reason is, is that Naruto doesn't respect Hiruzen as a leader at this point in time, so he calls him in a informal name with no honorifics by saying his name this way Naruto is implying that they are of the same rank/ social position/ age Instead of using Sama which is to show respect to someone or san which is a formal honorific between equals or people who aren't very close, like a person meeting someone else for the first time, without any prior knowledge of their rank, they would use san (as far as I know, this is my understanding of it, if it is incorrect feel free to correct me).

* * *

Earth fox

Konohagakure

Walking down the streets of Konoha next to Naruto was an eye opening experience for Hiruzen. The amount of animosity towards the child was staggering; mothers pulled their children away from him while others whispered and glared. One person even had the gall to throw a piece of rotten fruit at the boy, even though he was in the company of the strongest ninja in the village. Needless to say that Naruto dodged it like it was Childs play but that wasn't the point. Hiruzen looked at the offending person, a man with a slightly graying beard and liver spots dotted over his bald head. A quick but concentrated burst of killing intent to the old man quickly turned him into a quivering mess and sent a message to all of the people on the street that was impossible to misinterpret '_Don't mess with Naruto_'.

When they got to Naruto's new apartment Hiruzen grimaced at the state it was in, the paint was flaking off and in some places you could see the bare wood, some of the windows had cracks and were covered with grime and dirt, the insides weren't much better. The furniture had small food stains littering them, the table that was in the kitchen had small gouges out of them made by a small knife and the bath looked like it hadn't had a good scrubbing in a few years. All in all it needed a lot of work.

Naruto, after getting a feel for the layout of his new home quickly asked "Would it be possible to hire a Genin team to do repairs and maintenance in my new apartment Hiruzen?"

Hiruzen smiled at the boy's ingenuity "Yes it is possible, I will set it up for tomorrow."

The old man replied "That reminds me, I would like you to come to my office tomorrow so that we can discuss a few things, and I can answer any questions you have after reading these books" he said gesturing to the bad filled with a few books that he had set down in the kitchen.

"I will see you tomorrow then" Naruto paused and then chuckled slightly.

"What is it" queried the Hokage.

"See" Naruto said while pointing at his now sunglasses covered eyes.

"Oh" Hiruzen chuckled uncomfortably and shifted his weight slightly before saying "Tomorrow then?" Naruto nodded his head and hummed his agreement before walking the veteran ninja to his door and closing it quietly.

After he felt the older man leave the general vicinity of his apartment Naruto grabbed the bag of books and tipped them onto his shoddy table before grabbing the nearest one and read the title 'chakra for dummies' not that you could see it if you were looking at his face, Naruto's eye twitched slightly in irritation, '_You think your really funny don't you Hiruzen?_' Naruto thought before huffing quietly and opening the cover to the front page.

Xxxxxx

Morning arrived quicker than Naruto would have expected, after getting engrossed in his books and learning more things about his future occupation he didn't exactly sleep as much as he wanted to. It's hard to tell the time of day based upon the temperature of the room and the direction the sunlight is coming from.

Deciding that nothing good came from whining about things, Naruto got out of bed and cleaned himself up before heading to the Hokage's tower.

When he got there he noticed that the secretary Shiori was back at her usual station writing on a few pieces of paper before she looked up at the staring Naruto.

"You must be Naruto" she said brightly, Naruto could feel the muscles in her face pull back in what must have been a smile. He nodded slightly to tell her that she was right in her assumption. She got up from her desk and walked towards Naruto who tensed slightly thinking that she was going to try and force him out of the office before he could see the Hokage.

What he didn't expect was for her to kneel down and pull him into a warm embrace. When she felt him stiffen at the unusual contact she realized that he had never been hugged before which caused her to frown slightly but she brightened shortly after pulling away from him. "Hokage-Sama told me what happened yesterday and that you were the one to get help for me after I had my panic attack; I just wanted to thank you before you went in to see him"

"It was no problem Shiori-San, anyone would have done the same if they were in my position at that time." He said while still slightly uncomfortable with the brief contact with the older woman.

Shiori shook her head slowly with a small warm smile on her face before saying "Still I appreciate it, now go ahead Hokage-Sama is waiting for you"

He nodded before walking over to the door and entering after getting the ok from a voice on the inside.

When he had settled himself down in the seat that was in front of the Hokage's desk Hiruzen looked up from the last sheet of paper that was in a small stack before grabbing it and putting it in the basket that had the label 'out' on it.

"Now" the Hokage started "the reason that I have asked you to be here, apart from the Genin team that is now cleaning your house, is to discuss some of the details of your attack" Naruto nodded slowly to indicate that he was listening, "Ok, first question, why were you outside of the orphanage at that time?"

Naruto shifted in his seat slightly before answering "Sometimes the orphanage head matron throws me out to develop 'survival instincts' as she put it."

Hiruzen shook his head sadly at what the boy said before continuing with his questions "Alright, second question, out of all of the people there, there was a man who had broken teeth in the right side of his mouth and a man who had an earth spike lanced through his chest, none of the Anbu who saved you reported to me that they did either of these things, resorting to strikes to the neck to force them out of consciousness do you know what happened?"

Naruto smiled slightly before answering "When I had reached the dead end I knew that they were going to resort to violence so I grabbed a pipe that was in the alleyway and smashed it across the muscle heads face, I thought it was better to do as much damage as I could before going down." Naruto paused slightly before continuing "I don't know what could have happened to the man who died I was pretty desperate at this point, you know with the whole getting blinded thing."

Hiruzen grimaced and nodded his head in understanding before saying "Well we will know soon enough, I am expecting a report soon enough from my head interrogator, he was the one who got to deal with those people who thought it was a good idea to attack you." As if on cue there was a loud knocking on the door to his office. "Come in" Hiruzen said loudly so that the person on the other side of the door could hear it.

When the doors opened a tall gruff man with scars covering his face walked in, he was wearing a black trench coat and had a bandanna over his head. "Ibiki, come in. I trust you are here to give me a report?" Hiruzen said.

"Yes Hokage-Sama, it seems that the general story is that when they were chasing Naruto here" he gestured to Naruto "they cornered him in an alleyway and started to beat the boy, but that's where the general story ends as it seems only one person saw what had happened to the now deceased medic."

Hiruzen gestured for him to continue while grabbing his pipe and lighting it, before he blew out a plume of smoke.

"Well, it was hard to hear because of the man's broken teeth but it seems that Naruto manipulated the earth into a spear of sorts before it thrust itself through the medic's chest."

Hiruzen took all of this in with a blank face while he mulled over this information in his head. After a few minutes he took out his pipe and asked the scarred man "Is that all of the information that you got out of them?"

"Yes Hokage-Sama" the scarred man replied with a nod of his head.

"Alright, you may leave Ibiki thank you for the report." Hiruzen said while putting down his pipe.

"What do you want to do with the people involved, should I put them into the more permanent cells?" Ibiki asked curiously.

Hiruzen scratched his chin "I want everyone that was involved to have their bank accounts drained and put into this one here which I will put under Naruto's name" he said handing over a piece of paper with bank account details on it "and then move them to the more permanent cells.

"Hai Hokage-Sama" Ibiki said before leaving the office.

"Why did you do that" Naruto said slightly shocked that he would do such a thing.

"Well they are not going to need it where they're going." Hiruzen said darkly before brightening and saying "When a shinobi or civilian dies and they don't have any relatives or if they don't leave a will that states that their possessions go to a certain person or company Konoha takes their funds and puts it into the treasury so that we can use it to pay our shinobi or to fund new projects or repair any damage that the village has suffered, the people that assaulted you aren't going to be getting out of prison so they might as well be dead."

Naruto nodded his head, it made sense that they wouldn't just leave the money where it was when they could use it for something that would help the living "What about properties that the deceased shinobi or civilians leave behind?" he asked after thinking for a moment.

"We take the deeds of their property and keep it in the treasury and sell them to people who want to settle down in Konoha or people who just want a new home." Hiruzen replied.

"Now on to our business, from what Ibiki has told us it seems like you have an extreme affinity for earth and that you somehow channeled your chakra, in your panic, into the ground and directed it to your will." The elderly man said.

Naruto sat silently in thought before asking "Is there a way to test elemental affinities?"

Hiruzen smiled brightly before rummaging around through his desk drawer and grumbled unintelligently when he couldn't fine the thing that he was looking for, with a slightly grumpy look on his face Hiruzen said "Stay here ill be back in a moment" before disappearing in a whirl of leaves.

Of course Naruto couldn't see them but he did feel something when the older man left, like something shifted in the room, he felt it again just before the Sandaime returned to the room.

"Here we are, this is chakra paper, when you channel chakra through it, it reacts to your elemental affinity and changes accordingly. If you are a water type it gets wet, fire it turns to ash, wind it gets cut in half, earth it crumbles into dirt and lightening it shrivels up." He said while handing Naruto the piece of paper.

Naruto took the offered piece of paper and placed it in between his index and middle finger before concentration on pushing chakra into it.

As the Sandaime had said before when describing Naruto's probable disposition to earth the piece of paper crumbled into earth forming a pile in Naruto's hand. He looked at it curiously before charging it with more chakra and began forming shapes with it, a cube and small pyramid and then finally a small ring when he placed over the ring finger on his right hand.

Hiruzen watched this little display of power with child like glee not befitting a man of his age nor of his position of power.

"That's an incredible gift you have there Naruto." Hiruzen said after the boy had stopped playing with the earth.

"It will certainly be helpful" the boy agreed.

"I wonder what you will be able to do with it after you've experimented with it, from what Ibiki says it seems that you can command it on a much larger scale then that small pile." Hiruzen said while thinking of the possibilities.

"I will start experimenting after I feel I have gotten far enough in my studies, which is something I need to talk to you about." Naruto said while spinning the ring around his finger.

"Are you having any difficulties, if you are feel free to talk to me about them." Hiruzen said reassuringly.

Naruto scoffed slightly before saying "I'm not having any difficulties, I came here to get more books, I finished those other ones last night, and I was wondering if you have any books on sealing, one of the books mentioned it and it has caught my interest."

Hiruzen stared at the boy sitting in front of him with a slightly amazed expression, he had given him the entire first years material, granted it wasn't that much as children of that age want nothing to do with learning and only want to play and use the "cool Jutsu" and play with the practice kunai the academy use.

"I can get you the new study material and a book on sealing but I want you to give me your word that you won't try to alter the seal that contains the Kyuubi, we don't know what could happen if you do."

Naruto nodded his head and said "Alright, I'm not so foolish as to release something that could potentially be my death."

Hiruzen nodded his head before snapping his fingers which made an Anbu to appear from the shadows "Hawk, I need for you to get the study material for the second year at the academy." said Hiruzen.

Hawk nodded his head and disappeared in a whirl of leaves which caused Naruto to tilt his head in curiosity, the same feeling of something shifting in the room when the Sandaime left to get the elemental paper.

"Did whatever that Anbu just do require a burst of chakra?" he asked.

Hiruzen blinked in surprise before saying "Yes that was the body flicker technique it is a high speed movement technique and it does require a burst of chakra, why do you ask?"

"There was a shift in the room, I don't know if everyone can do that but when you left earlier I could feel when you left and when you were going to arrive." Naruto said.

Hiruzen grinned and said "Not everyone can do that, it seems like you have a slight chakra sensing ability, this probably helps you with your 'sight' as well, I will get you some books to help you with this ability as well, it's considered a rare ability in any shinobi village."

"So I can feel when chakra moves around or near me?" Naruto asked.

Hiruzen nodded and said "This is extremely fortunate as it will help with your current situation."

Naruto's current situation being blind.

As soon as Hiruzen stopped talking Naruto stiffened in his seat and looked towards the side of the room where hawk appeared a second later with a bad filled with books.

Hiruzen looked at hawk and said "Thank you, you can return to your post now."

Hawk nodded and dropped the bag next to Naruto's chair before melting back into the shadows.

Hiruzen stood from his desk and walked over to his bookcase before grabbing two books off the shelves, the first one was labeled 'Sealing for beginners' and the second one was labeled 'Intermediate level sealing', before handing both of them to Naruto.

"I'm afraid that I don't have any books on sensor abilities in the office at the moment but I will find one for you later on this week, the public library doesn't have these sorts of books laying around for obvious reasons." said Hiruzen.

Naruto nodded his head before saying "There is someone coming towards your office door."

Hiruzen waited a few seconds and sure enough there was a light knocking on his door before he gave the okay for the person to enter.

A man with graying hair and a thick layer of hair on his chin entered the room and gave elderly leader a scroll before bowing and scurrying out of the room.

Hiruzen broke the seal on the scroll before opening and reading the contents, he shook his head in annoyance and muttered under his breath "why couldn't he just tell me, he was right here" clearing his throat he looked up at Naruto's reflective lenses, not that he would get a reaction from where he was looking, and said "It seems as though the Genin team that took the D rank mission to repair your apartment has finished their job so you are able to return now."

Naruto took the sealing books that were sitting in his lap and put them into the bag that held his other books before standing walking towards the door but stopped just as his hand grabbed the door handle and said, so lowly that Hiruzen almost didn't hear him, "Thank you for your help" before walking out of his office.

Hiruzen grinned happily, those five little words showed that the young jinchuuriki was opening up to him slightly, it may not have been a whole lot but it was progress.

XXX

When Naruto got home he could feel difference in his apartment, the air didn't smell as dusty or stuffy as it did yesterday, the walls didn't have paint peeling off it and the furniture was brand new also the kitchen had been outfitted with new appliances. A new fridge was in the corner and the old scarred table had been replaced with a smooth varnished one.

Moving into his bedroom he noticed that while the frame for his bed wasn't new the mattress, sheets and pillows were. When he went into his bathroom he could feel that the grime and dirt that had been there previously had vanished and was left with a lemon fragrance. In the corner there was an emergency kit that held the essentials like bandages and pain killers.

Moving back into the kitchen he dropped the books that was in the bag he was still holding onto the table before moving to get something to eat, his new fridge had been stocked with fresh fruit and vegetables along with meets and a bottle of milk. Grabbing some of the meat and vegetables he started to prepare a simple lunch.

As he was about to sit down with his lunch and read one of his new books he froze before moving over to one of the walls and put his hand against the wooden surface, after concentrating for a moment he dashed out of his apartment door and ran down the stairs into the alleyway that was beside the apartment complex. What he found was a small dog that was sitting in the corner on its hind legs; its left paw was supporting its weight while its right was razed off the ground. Naruto could clearly see (1) that the small animal was in pain and that it was likely a stray, when he approached the hurt puppy it growled and hunched itself deeper into its corner but Naruto wasn't deterred he stuck his hand out palm side up to let the dog smell him but instead of smelling him it bit deep into his hand drawing blood.

Naruto winced when he felt the sharp teeth dig into his skin but didn't move his hand away, he just waited for the dog to let him go, he could feel the hot breath of the small dog hit his fingers every time the dog breathed in and out.

After five minutes the small dog let go of his hand and sniffed his hand before licking off the blood and nudging his fingers, Naruto understood what it wanted and scratched the top of its head. When he felt that the dog had grown accustomed to his presence Naruto picked it up, being mindful of its hurt paw, and brought it back to his apartment.

Naruto moved quickly into the living room and placed the dog down onto the couch cushion so that it would be more comfortable, he then went to the bathroom and grabbed a roll of bandages and a few pain killers before moving into the kitchen and grabbed his slightly cold lunch he pushed a few of the pain killers into the meat before he returned back to the injured puppy.

Placing down the food in front of the dog that was laying down on his couch he watched as the small dog sniffed it a few times before chomping down on meat and chewed it quickly.

While the dog was busy with its meal Naruto gently grabbed its paw and wrapped it up in the bandage to keep it from moving or shifting and injuring itself further.

When it was finished with its meal it nudged Naruto's hand again, Naruto lifted his hand and scratched the top of the small dogs head but hit a clump of dirt that was nestled in its fur.

Running his hand down the neck and back of the small dog he could feel more pieces of dirt. Channeling his chakra into the dog's fur he started to slowly pull the pieces of dirt out and into his open hand where he shaped it into a small ball, this continued for almost twenty minutes until all of the dirt was taken from the dog's fur, Naruto noticed that the dog had fallen asleep under his gentle fingers so he slowly got up, so as not to wake up the sleeping animal, and got a blanket from his room which he loosely wrapped around the dog on his couch before grabbing a bite to eat.

After his hunger was sated he grabbed his beginner book on sealing and started to practice his calligraphy, it didn't take long for Naruto to draw up a standard sealing scroll, he moved on to the different types of trap seals such as explosive, weapon firing and flash tags before he found himself immersed in the protection seals, seals that could make wood harder, steel stronger and even a seal that could repair certain things like glass.

As Naruto delved into the world of sealing he lost track of the time and found it night time in the blink of an eye, deciding that he should probably get some sleep as he had things that he needed to do tomorrow he went to bed.

Xxxxxx

Naruto awoke to a wet feeling on his face when it ran over his mouth and nose he spluttered and flailed slightly trying to figure out what was happening until he heard a yelp and knew exactly what had happened.

The dog that he had picked up yesterday from the alleyway had jumped up onto the bed and licked his face and he had obviously hit the hurt paw that he had wrapped in bandages the night before in his flailing, rolling over he pet the dog on the head and muttered an apology, he held onto the dog for a moment and realized that he had never thought to check the gender of the dog that he was now holding, evidently it was a female dog. '_I should probably go to a vet or something; I don't know if her injury is just a sprain or something that requires medical attention._' He thought.

He sniffed himself and then the dog and blanched, '_we need to get cleaned up before we do anything_' he carefully undid the bandage and grabbed the dog underneath her stomach before moving his way to the bathroom where he filled up the bath with warm water.

Grabbing some of the body wash that was left by the Genin team Naruto squirted some into the water before grabbing the dog and gently placed her in the water before quickly washing her, she didn't seem to have any qualms about being in water and even seemed to enjoy the sensation of being cleaned. After he had gotten the dog cleaned up he dried off the dog with a towel and rewrapped the bandages that were around the paw before taking a quick shower for himself.

When he had dressed himself he grabbed the dog underneath its stomach, so that it didn't have to walk on the painful paw, before locking his apartment and walking off to find a veterinarian which turned out to be harder then it looked.

After walking around the village for an hour and still not finding a place that would help him he decided to just go to the Inuzuka's , with the amount of dogs that they have in their compound there had to be at least one person that could help his furry friend.

When he got to the dog clans compound he saw that there was a big wooden gate entrance that was ten feet high, standing in front of the gates was a bored looking guard with a large dog resting at his feet.

Walking over to the guard he cleared his throat to get his attention, when the guard looked in his direction he snarled in the back of his throat when he recognized the person that was standing in front of him "What the hell are you doing here you little shit?"

Naruto didn't react to the verbal barb, instead he lifted the dog in his arms a little higher and said in a calm voice "I found this stray outside my apartment, she was hurt so I did what I could but I want to get a professional opinion."

The guard was surprised by the small boy vocabulary and took a closer look at the animal that the boy was holding, it did indeed have bandages wrapped around its paw so he begrudgingly opened the gate, if only for the dogs well being, before leading the orphan to their veterinary clinic. The Inuzuka compound, though not as big as the bigger clans like the Uchiha or the Hyuga was a big place, houses lined both sides of the path that lead straight through the centre of the compound, seeing that there were other things apart from houses such as pet stores and other places that you could get products to look after your pet or in the Inuzuka's case 'Partners'.

'_They must get a large portion of their income through having a monopoly on these types of stores in the village._' Naruto thought as he approached the vet's doors.

When he grabbed hold of the door handle Naruto got a decent picture of what the building looked like and how big it was, it was around the same size as his apartment complex which was quite large for a veterinary clinic '_Their Partners must get injured in the field quite often for them to put the funds towards a place this big._' He thought.

Twisting the handle Naruto walked inside with his furry companion tucked under his arm, the reception area was pretty basic, a desk with a high backed chair that was in front of a row of doors that lined the walls some seats for people to wait on were placed on the wall opposite the receptionists desk, Naruto walked over to the a seat and sat down while absent mindedly scratching the dog he was holding behind the ears.

Hearing barking from behind one of the doors Naruto concentrated on his 'Sight' and felt that there was someone coming with a dog. The door on the far right, closest to the adjoining wall opened and a short girl walked out with a large dog that had floppy ears trailing behind her. Naruto couldn't tell what she looked like but by the way she moved he could tell that she was a ninja in training.

"Next time you have to be weary about traps, do you hear me?" she scolded the dog lightly, said dog whined softly and bowed its head slightly.

She huffed quietly scratch the dog behind its ears before patting it on the side a few times and said "Now off with you, go home and make sure to rest for a few days before doing anything to strenuous." The dog barked and licked her face before running out a dog flap that was next to the door Naruto had just walked through. 'How did I not notice that' Naruto thought before turning and regarding the girl that was now staring at him.

"May I help you?" she asked in a cheery voice.

Naruto gestured to the dog in his arms before telling her what he had told the guard, she smiled at the boy's kindness to animals before telling him to follow her.

They walked through the door that the female veterinarian had walked through before, the room was of medium size and smelled of disinfectant, there was a table in the middle of the room and surgical equipment lining the walls. She gently took the animal from Naruto's arms and placed her onto the table before running through a few hand signs. Naruto could feel the flow of chakra run into the dog before misting over it. She began by focusing on the paw before running her hands over the rest of the dog's body.

When she had finished checking over the dog she turned to Naruto and said "She's very lucky that you found her."

Naruto raised an eyebrow and said "How so?"

"If she had been out in the wild for a few more days I don't think she would have survived, she's underweight and malnourished and with that hurt paw, that has a few broken bones in it by the way, she wouldn't have been able to get food for herself." She replied

Naruto was silent for a moment as he watched the girl in front of him run through a few more hand signs and began to heal the dog's bones. When she had finished he asked "Is there any special dog food that would be used in these types of situations?"

She nodded her head and said "Yes, we use it to help bulk up our Ninken when they are going through heavy training, it has more nutrients and carbs in it so that they have more energy to work with, if you feed her some of that regularly for about a week and she doesn't run around too much I think that her weight will balance out to a healthy level."

Naruto nodded his head and then realized that he didn't give this girl his name "I'm Naruto by the way." He said while holding out his hand in her direction.

She grasped his hand and said "I'm Inuzuka Hana"

"How old are you?" Naruto said "Not to be rude or anything it's just I didn't think they would let someone so young be a vet."

Hana huffed slightly and crossed her arms "I'm nine, most people question my abilities based on my age and not my skill." She said with a pout.

Naruto smiled and said "I find myself in a similar situation, people base my intelligence off my age as well, and I apologize for my rude remark."

Hana smiled and said "Apology accepted"

"How did you get so good at this line of work in such a short time?" Naruto asked.

Hana frowned and said "When I was little I saw a puppy break its leg when it tried to do something that it shouldn't have, so I took it here to the vets and I watched them fix the dog up good as new, that inspired me to be the best vet in my generation so I studied hard and devoted my time to my work and look at me now." She gestured to herself "I'm already a licensed veterinarian before I hit the double digits."

Naruto beamed with happiness, he had found another kindred spirit, a person who didn't waste their time playing juvenile pranks or make fun of others, instead choosing to broaden their mind with knowledge.

"How old are you Mr. Intelligence?" she asked with a grin.

"I turn six in a few weeks, then I'm going to join the academy" he said.

"Hey that's great" she said "I'm already In my third year at the academy, let me tell you its not all its cracked up to be, most of the work they do is theoretical"

Naruto nodded his head and said "I know I've already completed the first years work"

Hana looked at him strangely and said "How did you get the first years material before the start of the term?"

"The Hokage helped me out, he owed me one" Naruto said with a grin.

"Heh, awesome" she replied with a grin that matched Naruto's.

The dog that had just been fixed up watched this all in silence before walking over to the edge of the table and barked at Naruto who walked over and picked her up before saying to Hana "Can I get this special dog food here or do I have to go to one of those shops along the path?"

She said "Wait here" before rushing out of the room; Naruto could feel her walk into the room three doors down and grabbed a sack of something before returning to the room that he was standing in.

She dropped the sack onto the ground and said "This is it" while nudging it with her foot.

"How much do I owe you for the food and the check up?" Naruto asked while bringing out his wallet.

"The food is Forty Ryo and the check up is free if you do me a small favor." She said with a smile.

Naruto looked at her strangely and said "What's this favor?"

Hana's smile widened before saying "You have to come back every week for a check up, not so much for her" she said gesturing to the dog "but for me, its so boring here and people treat me like a kid when I'm smarter then most of them plus it'll be nice to talk to someone other then my hyperactive brother Kiba." she said with a small pout.

Naruto chuckled softly before extending his hand and said "We have a deal"

Hana whooped and pumped her fist in the air before grabbing Naruto's hand in her own and shaking it.

Naruto watched this with a grin before putting the dog that he held on the ground and said "I've been carrying you around all day I think you could do with some exercise" the dog whined pitifully before she got a scratch behind the ears that sent her leg into a twitching frenzy. Naruto and Hana watched this and laughed.

Pulling out the right money from his wallet Naruto gave it to Hana and bid her goodbye before leaving the compound with a sack of dog food over his shoulder and a dog walking next to him.

Naruto looked down at his furry companion before saying "You know, I haven't really given you a name have I?" he hummed in thought before snapping his fingers and said "How about Zanzon?" (2)

The dog barked and jumped slightly, Naruto chuckled and said "Zanzon it is." before walking home.

* * *

That's another chapter down; I think I'm getting the hang of writing larger chapters so expect them to get longer and longer.

(1) When I say see I really mean he see's with vibration but using that over and over again would get tedious and for the reader I don't imagine that it would be much fun.

(2) Zanzon means survive, I thought it was a fitting name considering the conditions Naruto found her in. he could call her Zan for short.

And so the pairing is born, I got a Private message asking me what the pairing was and I honestly didn't know, ive been on a Naruto/Anko Binge for a while but I Dont think that she would fit in this story...maybe later when the Chuunin exams roll around.

Is it sad that this chapter has more words then my star wars/ Naruto crossover does in three chapters? Or is that a sign of improvement?

Anyway here are some stats for this story so far.

Earth fox

Chapter 1:

5575 words

9 reviews

584 hits

24 Favorites

25 Alerts

Chapter 2:

6676 Words

Tell me what you think. =)


	3. Chapter 3

(Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or avatar the legend of avatar)

* * *

Chapter 3

It had been four weeks since Naruto had visited the Inuzuka compound to get Zanzon some medical treatment and he couldn't be happier, his new dog was healed and was at a healthy weight thanks to the special dog food that he had gotten, he had an intellectual friend to talk to on a regular basis and his birthday had just passed, which meant that he was at the right age to enter the academy.

For his birthday Naruto stayed in doors, the festival that the village threw wasn't one that he enjoyed as most of the people there thought he was the monster that ravaged their village six years ago. But his time in doors wasn't a sad or boring time; he worked on his seals and read the books for the second year at the academy. In fact he had just finished the beginners seal book the other day and was working his way through the intermediate level one at a steady pace, though most of the seals in that books were of a more advanced level that required more careful work, some of these seals were dangerous if not prepared correctly so he was always extra careful, making sure he triple checked everything about the seal before he used it.

As for his academy work, Naruto had just gotten through the second to last book, this one was about chakra control, using the leaf sticking method as a way to increase a students control and increase their chakra reserves by a tiny bit. Naruto was different though, his reserves were ten times larger then any academy student even at his young age so the leaf sticking method was out for him if he even attempted to stick a leaf to his forehead he would end up shooting the leaf off almost as soon as it touched his skin.

One surprise that Naruto hadn't expected was for The Sandaime Hokage and Miyuki to turn up at his door step with a box filled with clothing and a new book. The clothing was a pair of black pants, a pair of black Shinobi sandals and a dark green turtle neck shirt that had long sleeves, they had explained what the clothes colours were when the gave it to him. The book was the book that the Hokage had promised him a few weeks ago ever since they had learned that he had a slight sensing ability it wasn't very thick and Naruto could feel that the book was old when he grabbed the books cover. Miyuki gave him a book on how to properly give first aid to people without using chakra, she had explained that with his massive amounts of chakra there was little chance of him being able to use chakra based medical Justus's without them causing more damage then they helped, after they had given Naruto their presents Naruto asked for a way to control his large chakra reserves after explaining his situation with the leaf, they told him about the wall walking technique and how to do it before they left to attend to their duties.

Another surprise was when his new friend Hana decided to track him down and wish him a happy birthday, when he asked how she found his apartment she replied that she had gotten one of her ninken to get his scent. Naruto had been introduced to the Haimaru brothers one time when Naruto had visited Hana at the Inuzuka compound as per their agreement, she had explained that she was one of the few clan members that had ever gotten triplets as their bonded partners and that only one other member before her had ever had the same amount of partners. They were only half grown when Naruto met them but Hana assured him that they would be the size of full grown huskies by the time she was a teenager. She had given Naruto a book on how to properly care for your pets; it covered all types of pets, not just dogs.

All in all, that had been the best birthday that Naruto had ever had, instead of glares and beatings he got presents and a visit from his friend, instead of being left out in the cold he got an apartment that he owned to protect him and a warm bed to sleep in.

But that had been days ago and he had to concentrate on his surroundings, today was the day that he entered the academy, when he walked through the front gate he could feel the crowd of people standing nearby, children were standing next to their parents and teachers stood In front of the classroom doors. He could feel someone staring at him and from the way her heart beat was rising and her fist clenching unconsciously just from the mere sight of him Naruto knew this person must have an intense hatred for him.

Taking a deep breath in Naruto noticed a familiar scent, one that smelled like antiseptics and dogs. Spinning around he concentrated and felt where Hana was standing, she was standing next to a smaller person and an older woman. 'That must be Kiba her annoying and hyperactive brother that she complains about, and the other must be her mother and clan matriarch Tsume.' He thought, before waving in her direction.

When Hana noticed who was waving at her she jogged over and started talking and laughing with the blond haired boy leaving a very confused Kiba and Tsume as they didn't know that she had anyone as a friend that was younger then her. Kiba was confused because he had never seen his older sister act like this, she was always irritated or reading whenever he went to ask her something or to try to get her to play with her. Tsume was confused because she had never seen her daughter interact with the blond haired Jinchuriki and she considered herself rather close to her family, so this was a shock, her daughter usually told her most things that happened in her days when she came home for dinner.

When Naruto and Hana heard the Chuunin that was at the classroom doors start listing out names Hana turned to Naruto and said "I'll see you later Naruto, and be nice to Kiba, he may be the most annoying kid on the planet but he's family." Naruto nodded and said "I'll be nice" before she jogged off and joined the rest of her class.

Naruto walked over to the Chuunin that was shouting out names from a list, these people were the students that would be in his class for the year, when Naruto heard his name he relaxed and waited for the rest of the names to be called out, but one name struck a chord in Naruto, Namikaze Hitomi, the famous daughter of the later Yondaime, the person who would have been the container if it weren't for the Yondaime's weakness on that night six years ago. Naruto swallowed deeply and pushed down those hateful thoughts before following the rest of the class inside.

When he got to the classroom Naruto felt the layout of the room, on one side of the room there was a black board and large desk with a stack of papers and on the other there were steps that had desks running along them with about nine desks to each row. Directly across from the door were large windows that looked out into the courtyard that they had just come from.

Walking over to a desk that was in the back row Naruto sat down and waited for the teacher to start talking.

"Hello children, and welcome to the academy, my name is Umino Iruka but you can call me Iruka-sensei" he said after walking to the front of the classroom "This year you will be learning the basics of a Shinobi's life and what to expect in your future profession" he said while pacing back and forth in front of the desks "But before that I want to give you all a little test, this will be testing the basics of everything that's important when you give reports to the Hokage, these things are maths, reading and writing, as well as spelling and handwriting." One of the students raised their hand and asked how any of those things were important when writing reports for the Hokage "Well how can you expect the Hokage to know what's happened in your mission if he can't read your handwriting" he joked.

The class burst into laughter; the only ones who didn't laugh were the Aburame the Uchiha and the kid with the glasses that had reflective lenses. The Aburame and Uchiha were expected, the Bug wielding clan was naturally stoic and used logic to dictate their actions and the Uchiha were naturally Snobbish, believing that everyone else was beneath them, it only increased in Uchiha Sasuke when his clan was wiped from the face of the earth by his older brother. But the blond haired boy was different, that's when Iruka recognised who was sitting in his class, he could help but feel rage for what had happened six years ago.

When Naruto felt Iruka look in his direction he could feel the mans heart beat rise and his hands clench just like the girl in the courtyard Naruto sighed and prepared for a year of harder tests and harsher treatment.

When Iruka got his emotions under control he went over to his desk and grabbed the stack of papers before giving them to the children that were at the start of their rows and asked them to take one and pass it along.

When Naruto got his test he scoffed at how easy it was, for the maths it was simple addition and subtraction for the reading and writing he had to read a story and answer questions based off of what he had read and the hand righting was self explanatory.

After the class had finished with their tests they moved out side to begin a practical test, these included throwing weapons, and a stamina test consisting of simple workouts.

Most of the class was horrible to say the least; some not even hitting the target, there was even one person who managed to throw their kunai backwards. The kids that stood out were the clan children, which was understandable being taught by your parents or other people in your clan is a major advantage compared to learning to throw things by yourself.

Naruto himself didn't do too bad, hitting near the centre of the target nearly every time, it just showed him that he needed more practise and that there are some things that you cant learn from books. Also the fact that he was blind didn't help either but he wasn't going to bitch and whine about how bad his life was just to get some pity, if there was one thing that Naruto hated more then anything else it was pity.

When the class had finished their physical lessons they were called back inside by Iruka who had told them that he had finished marking their tests. "Okay so at the top of the class is Uchiha Sasuke" Iruka had to stop talking as there was a large crowd of young girls yelling and screaming about how great "Sasuke-Kun!" was. When they had quietened down he cleared his throat and said "anyway the second place person was Sakura Haruno and third was Shino Aburame" while the class was chattering away about how they scored Naruto looked down at his paper, there were big slashes of red ink all over his page marking every answer he did wrong. Sighing Naruto folded up the piece of paper and put it in his pocket and looked back at Iruka who had a malicious grin on his face while staring right back at Naruto.

XXX

When the final bell rang Naruto couldn't help but sigh in relief. By the end of the day, which consisted of learning things that Naruto already knew, Iruka had been glaring and asking Naruto questions about things that weren't even learned during this year, Naruto answered them correctly which served to anger Iruka more and more. The questions that Iruka had been asking had been towards the end of the second year's curriculum, Naruto having nearly finished all of that work gave the scarred man the answer and stayed silent for the rest of the class.

When the bell rang Naruto was one of the first kids out of the door, running until he reached the courtyard, he stopped and let the feeling of the suns rays warm his skin melting away all of his worries and discomfort. He stayed there for a few minutes savouring the feeling before walking towards the Hokage's tower.

When he got to the secretaries desk he was greeted by Shiori before being ushered into the Hokage's office, when Naruto saw what the Hokage was doing he had to wonder if that was all the Hokage did all day. The elderly man was once again doing a stack of paper work.

When he looked up from and saw who it was that walked into his office he said "Ah Naruto, how was your first day in the academy?" while mentally thanking god for the distraction from the paper work.

Naruto frowned and said "Not as well as I had hoped I'm afraid." Before taking the piece of paper out of his pocket and handing it to the village leader.

When Hiruzen read through Naruto's test he frowned deeply and thought 'Damn it Iruka, I thought that you of all people could sympathise with the boy.' Sighing deeply Hiruzen said "What do you want to do" with a raised brow "I'm sure you already have a few ideas ready"

Naruto grinned and asked "Would it be possible for me to take the test early?" before shifting his weight on to his other foot "I already know all of the work that I'm going to be doing for the first and second years, and I know that there have been people who graduated earlier Hatake Kakashi and Uchiha Itachi to name a few."

Hiruzen grinned slightly and asked "It wouldn't have anything to do with a certain Inuzuka girl would it?" his grin only widened when he saw the faint amount of pink on the cheeks of the usually unshakeable blond in front of him.

When Naruto got control of himself he grinned back at the older man and said "Merely a bonus Hiruzen."

Hiruzen outright laughed at that before taking out his pipe and lighting it, he took a deep breath in and regarded the blond before him before saying "In the third years work they start on using the Jutsu Henge, Bunshin and Kawarimi, I know that you have done all of the work for the first and second year but the Henge and the Bunshin require you to visualise what you are transforming into and with you being blind…" he trailed off.

"I know I will never be able to do the Henge, but is there some type of clone that takes a lot of chakra, one that just forces you to pump chakra into it?" the blond boy asked.

Hiruzen hummed and thought 'There is the Kage Bunshin, but that's a Kinjutsu, although if there was anyone who would be able to use it to its full potential it would be a jinchuuriki with massive amounts of Chakra.'

Clearing his throat Hiruzen stood up from his chair and walked over to his bookcase before taking out a book that was labelled 'Bunshin for Baka's'.

'Why can't any of these books have normal titles?' Naruto thought while waiting for the old man to find the right page.

"Ah-ha found it, here read this" Hiruzen said while handing over the book.

Naruto grabbed the book and read through the technique. 'Kage Bunshin' it said 'is a Bunshin that forms a corporeal clone that can interact with the world around you, but be warned this clone takes a huge amount of chakra, most Jounin level ninja should only attempt five at the most. One of the things that are unique about the Kage Bunshin is that when it is destroyed the memories and left over chakra are sent back into the user.

'Interesting' Naruto thought before looking back at a grinning Hiruzen and said "I have two questions"

"And what are these questions?" Hiruzen asked.

"It says that Kage Bunshin returns the chakra to the user, would the chakra being returned interrupt a Genjutsu that was placed on said user?" Naruto asked.

Hiruzen thought it over for a few minutes. As far as they knew there is three ways of dispelling Genjutsu, one was to inflict a mild amount of pain on yourself that would shock your system out of the Genjutsu, this method is usually a last resort as it injures you on the battlefield making you less useful in a fight.

The second method is to condense your chakra into a ball before letting it out in a burst which would clear your body of the enemies chakra, this method is used most often as it is the most convenient.

The last method that they knew of was for a comrade to inject their chakra into your system, forcing you out of the Genjutsu.

The Kage Bunshin returns the chakra to the user which would be like having your comrade inject their chakra into you from a distance. If it works it would be most likely that only Naruto or people who have massive amounts of chakra would be able to use this method.

"It might work, but there is only one way to be sure." Hiruzen said and formed a cross hand sign while saying in a clear and calm voice "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu" there was a pop and a cloud of smoke, when the smoke had cleared a replica of Hiruzen was standing next to the original. "Hawk" the Hokage said to the shadow in the room which revealed ANBU operative hawk who stepped forward into the light, "Hai Hokage-Sama?"

"I want you to put me in a Genjutsu" the older man said to his masked subordinate who nodded his head and started to make hand signs. Before Hiruzen's very eyes the room they were standing in was set on fire, Naruto's body was being burnt before him and the papers on his desk were turned into ash.

"Okay, I'm in the Genjutsu" he turned to where he had left the clone and said "Please dispel" the clone nodded his head and disappeared in a cloud of smoke. Hiruzen watched as the Genjutsu in front of him wavered before disappearing completely. "Amazing, thought I think you will be the only person who will be able to fully utilize this method Naruto. Now what was your second question about the technique?"

"Well I was going to ask what the hand signs were since the book didn't detail anything specific about them but from what I saw it was two half ram signs cross over each other right?" Naruto asked.

Hiruzen nodded and watched as Naruto stood up and formed the cross hand signs while pumping out his chakra, two pops alerted him to the clones that had come into existence, standing next to the blind blond boy(1) was two exact replicas. The two clones looked at the original curiously before one of them touched his arm and then punching it. "Ow!" the original Naruto said while rubbing the area that was punched. The clone to his left laughed and then said "Sorry Prime (2) I couldn't help it, gotta experiment you know?" before getting punched in the face by the original which dispersed it.

Hiruzen watched all of this in interest before clearing his throat getting the original Naruto and the clone that didn't decide to test its boundaries. "Well that solves that problem, but what about the Henge?"

"Can you write me a note or something, I'm sure there have been students who have become ninja when they have a disability that stops them from participating in a certain branch of a Shinobi's life." Naruto said while tilting his head to the side.

Hiruzen nodded his head and said "I can do that, when would you like to have these tests?"

"A few days from now, I want time to go over all of the work that I have done and get some throwing practise in before I take the test, I noticed that I was a bit off today." The blond orphan said to the veteran ninja.

Hiruzen nodded while smiling and said "I will see you in a few days"

Naruto nodded and smiled at the older ninja before walking out of his office. Hiruzen turned to hawk and said "Get me Umino Iruka, Now!" hawk flinched at the angry tone in his leader's voice before disappearing in a puff of smoke intent on finding the man who had basically signed his own execution form.

XXX

Naruto had just walked out of Hiruzen's office with a smile on his face; he had taken the tests like he said he would and aced them, he even got his throwing to be perfect in the few days off that he had, now he would be attending the academy with his good friend Hana Inuzuka instead of the main focus of his anger Namikaze Hitomi, even just the thought of her made Naruto angry, so he pushed those thoughts aside in favour of more pleasant thoughts, like Hana's reaction when he stepped into her classroom as a fellow student. Naruto snickered to himself while thinking of her trying to splutter out a response.

When Naruto got to his apartment he opened the door caught the flying bundle of fur that was currently lunging at his legs so he crouched down and picked it up underneath its front legs and raised it in front of its face and said "I hope you didn't get into any trouble Zan (3)" Zan barked loudly and licked his face which caused Naruto to laugh and wipe the slobber off his face on the sleeve of his turtle neck before placing the dog back on the ground.

Walking into the kitchen area of his apartment Naruto grabbed the bag of dog food that was in one of his cupboards before pouring it into the metal dog dish that was next to the fridge. "I'm going to be out for a few more hours Zan, so please behave yourself and I might get you a treat on the way home." He said and left his apartment again.

As he walked towards his destination Naruto was in deep thought 'I should probably be experimenting with my earth abilities, if I can use my earth manipulating abilities as well as a solid Taijutsu style then I should be able to take on multiple foes. Distracting them with my earth abilities or even keeping it as an ace in the whole for when I'm getting overwhelmed in my fight should be a good idea. That being said I should create my own style based upon something that would be able to divert people away from me so that I can strike them with the earth.'

Naruto was broken from his thoughts when he reached the training grounds, this particular training ground was training ground number thirty seven, it consisted of multiple boulders if different sizes. On the opposite side of the field was a row of tree trunks that had been inserted into the ground and behind that was the tree line that separated the other training grounds from this one.

Remembering what he had read about the Kage Bunshin he formed the cross handsign and pushed out his chakra, five pops signalled the creation of the clones who were waiting for the original to give them orders. "You four" he said pointing the ones on the right "are going to be practising the tree walking exercise that Hiruzen and Miyuki talked about back during my birthday, make sure to do it slow and concentrate on getting the right amounts of chakra into your feet before taking another step" with a chorus of "Hai Prime" they ambled off to the tree line to start practising. The remaining clone put his hand up and said "And me prime?" Naruto looked at the remaining clone and said "You are going to help me with experimenting with out earth capabilities, try using your chakra in different shapes, patterns, flows and speeds to see how it varies, I will be seeing the extent of out manipulation abilities are right now by pumping large amounts of chakra into the ground before manipulating it, got it?" he asked the clone after giving his explanation.

When he received a nod from the clone he moved away from it so that he could experiment by himself. He first started by pumping the amount of making three Kage Bunshin in the ground beneath him before shifting the shape into a cube the size of a small house, he then took the chakra out of it and waited to see if anything happened. Nothing did. The large slab of earth remained where it was like it was a natural formation. Grinning widely Naruto pumped his chakra back into the earth and tried to change the density of it into dust by making the chakra in it thinner and more spaced out, the corners were the first thing that changed, crumbling slightly before it triggered and landslide of dust that bellowed around Naruto's feet, which made it look like a sand dune in the desert, lifting up his hands he started to move it in a figure eight motion making the dust float in the air in the shape of a constantly moving eight. He then tried to force it in to the shape of a boulder; this was harder then changing it to dust because he was forcing the earth back together and making it stay that way when he left it. This whole process since the beginning of his experimentation stage had taken longer then he had expected, what felt like minutes was actually an hour and a half 'I guess the saying that time flies when your having fun is true' he thought before focusing on the clones that were climbing the trees, they had made it up three quarters of the tree and were still making progress through slow methodical steps. In the opposite side of the clearing where he had been making his boulder Naruto felt his clone making spikes of earth that went up to Naruto's chest before forcing them back into the ground and then shooting them across the field where they stuck deeply into the ground.

'I think that's enough for today' he thought before calling the clones back to where they were created. Once they had all assembled he said "That's all for today, thank you gentlemen, you four may disperse" he said while gesturing to the clones that had been climbing trees "You I want to clean up the mess you made, after that you can disperse" he said to the clone that was left. With another chorus of "Hai Prime" the four clones dispersed and shared their memories with Naruto who took a moment to figure them out.

Walking over to a tree he started to slowly walk up it until he got to where the other clones had gotten before moving up the rest of the tree and rested on a branch while he waited for the clone to clean up.

Once the remaining clone had dispersed he jumped down from his position and walked out of the training field back into the city of Konoha, he then moved over to the Inuzuka district, the guard that had been there the first time was there again, but instead of the animosity he received the first time he only received an apathetic stare before he was allowed into the compound.

He then searched for a store that sold animal toys; he had promised to Zanzon that he would get her something as a treat if she behaved while he was gone after all.

When he finally had gotten all that he needed from the Inuzuka compound he went home. The items that he had bought were in a plastic bag that was hanging from his left hand, in the bag there was a bone, a bag of dog treats, a squeaky toy in the shape of a cats head and a small bed for her to rest in at night instead of jumping all over Naruto's in the middle of the night.

When he opened the door to his apartment for the second time that day he checked that there was nothing out of place, no ripped furniture or urine smells coming from places that should have them, he had gotten her a litter box back when he first read the book that Hana had given him about looking after your pets, he was happy to find that nothing was out of place and Zanzon was asleep on the couch.

When he closed the door he felt Zanzon's head twitch before she leapt off the couch and ran over to him, he bent down and scratched her behind the ears before moving over to the kitchen and placed down the bag onto the table he then looked down at the small dog and said "For being such a good girl today I got you a couple presents" before removing the bed and placed it on the floor for her to sniff, he then gave her the squeaky toy, which she immediately grabbed started gnawing on it. Instead of giving her the bone and dog treats Naruto decided that he had better save those for another day as it was getting quite late and he needed to get something into his and Zanzon's belly before they went off to bed.

Naruto quickly made a simple dinner, as he was too tired to making something extravagant, he shifted the bed that Zanzon had taken a liking to into his bedroom after he had eaten before taking a shower and climbing under the covers of his bed and said "Night Zan" she didn't reply as she was already asleep and snoring lightly. 'I can't wait to see what Hana's reaction will be tomorrow' he thought with a smile before drifting off into a dreamless sleep.

XXXXX

* * *

(1) I couldn't help but use alliteration here, heheheh.

(2) I always like the clones to address Naruto as prime instead of boss or oyabun (which is boss in Japanese I think)

(3) When addressing Zanzon through speech I'm going to have him say Zan, as Zanzon in a speaking sentence seems a bit bulky.

So there you have it, if you have any ideas pm me or leave a review and I will hopefully get back to you or incorporate you idea into the story.

Stats for the story so far is

5575 words for chapter 1

1582 words for chapter 1

11 reviews for chapter 1

6676 words for chapter 2

945 hits for chapter 2

16 reviews for chapter 2

5468 Words for chapter 3

0 hits for chapter 3 (as I have just posted it)

0 reviews for chapter 3 (as I have just posted it)

Also ive got to ask, should i put thought in italics or just leave it with the '' marks.


	4. Chapter 4

(Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Avatar the legend of Aang)

(A/N: Hey guys, just a small authors note to say that I'm sorry for the delay but work and Skyrim got in the way of writing again)

Also those who ask me where I got my information about the new avatar and about Toph no being alive in the next series i went to the avatar wikia site, it'll be around there somewhere.

Ok, so I got a review from **Teninchwang **who said_ what's the point in making him blind if you aren't going to handicap him? Being able to read and write normally was going too far, I think._

_Also, how the heck can the vibrations in the ground reverberate and paint him a picture of things they can't touch? Like internal organs? Did the vibrations squeeze in through their assholes?_

_You need to think through the extent of his 'sight'..._

_Other than that, and Naruto's overly mature personality, everything seems fine. An IQ of over 200 doesn't mean he'd sound like a jaded college professor when speaking...'_

Ok you brought up some valid points but here's my rebuttal, your first point being able to read and write?

Toph could feel ants walking along the ground ANTS I think if he couldn't feel the indents on a page that a pen had made but could feel ants walking along the ground when there are other things that come into play like people walking would be pretty stupid.

Second, being able to feel organs, you do bring up a valid point in that I might have been a bit over zealous with Naruto's powers, but Toph could also tell when people were lying by feeling a wall they were leaning against, again I may have gone overboard with the power of Naruto, my apologies but I'm not going to change it. Because this is my fic and I can do what I want with it.

And the last point you bring up, Naruto being overly mature and sounding like a jaded college professor even though he has a IQ of over 200, Naruto has a right to be a little jaded and cynical don't you think? He has been physically emotionally and mentally tortured by the people of his village, and he's smart enough to understand what's going on. I think it's a refreshing change from the optomistic idiot from the canon.

And that's the end of my rant, sorry about that.

On with the chapter.

* * *

Chapter 4

Naruto panted while bending over with his hands on his knees, after the intense workout he had just put himself through he was tired and sore and was wishing that his legs would stop being the consistency of jelly.

The reason for this extreme workout was because of a problem that he had not foreseen when he had entered the third year in the academy.

The physical difference between the students and him was huge.

The fact was, that they were quicker, stronger and had more physical fighting experience then he did and that they took advantage of it due to the fact that they didn't like someone who was 2 years their junior in their class.

So Naruto decided that he need to step up his game, beat them at what they had all figured to be his weak point, and develop a style that would work for him and the face that he was a smaller opponent.

The way he had devised his new style of fighting was to create multiple Kage Bunshin and have them charge at him so that he could get a better idea of how to shift his body in the ways that would be the most effective against his opponent, so far he had found that he could use his opponents body weight against them when they struck. His favorite thing to do in a fight was to wait until his opponent was halfway through their attack before hitting them or kicking them in the back of the leg to make them crumble to the ground.

He had been using this method for about four weeks now and the results were showing, he had lost most of the baby fat that was around his face, he still had it due to him not exercising much, the definition around the muscles in his arms and legs had increased and the muscles around his stomach and on his torso had hardened slightly. (1)

Taking another deep breath Naruto straitened before arching his back, hearing the cracking of his spine he slumped again before summoning some more clones "Alright I want you guys to keep trying to manipulate the earth into different shapes and sizes before moving onto speed, I will be testing something out over here" he said gesturing to the opposite side of the clearing.

When he got there Naruto crouched down and placed his hand onto the earth before pushing his chakra into it slowly, molding it into the shape of a Wakizashi before lifting his hand off the earth, his hand was followed by the earth handle of the make shift blade.

Gripping it in his right hand he placed the side of the "Blade" on to his left hand and started to shave the rough edges of the edge of it, touching his thumb to it he saw that it was sharp enough to draw blood. Carefully placing it onto the ground he made the handsigns for the Kage Bunshin before grabbing the sword once more.

Looking at his newly formed opponents he said "I want you four to come at me one at a time, I want to see how effective a Wakizashi is against a kunai wielding person, my arm length is shorter then most of the kids in my class so I'm going to have to have something to compensate for it."

The first Kage Bunshin launched itself at Naruto with a kunai that it had grabbed from its holster, Naruto side stepped the thrust that it had tried to use against him before quickly bringing his makeshift Wakizashi down upon the clones neck, dispersing it.

Feeling another clone rush at him in the hopes of catching him off guard when he was receiving the memories of the clone that he had just killed, too bad it forgot that with all of the use of Kage Bunshin in his training Naruto could function normally even with memories streaming into his mind, this blunder caused Naruto to duck under the slash that it tried to hit him with before stabbing the clone in the throat all the way up to the hilt of his earth sword, reducing it to a cloud of smoke.

The third clone was smarter in the way that it tried to attack Naruto, instead of a sneak attack, which would never work on Naruto because of his unique 'Sight', it struck directly at Naruto's torso, Naruto brought the blade of earth up and blocked it, the clone then started to throw a flurry of cuts slashes and stabs at Naruto which caused Naruto to notice that the metal kunai was chipping away at his earth Wakizashi, so he channeled more chakra into it to strengthen it for the time being.

After parrying a kunai thrust that was aimed at his rib Naruto did a quick slash at the clone's torso, because the length of the blade was longer then that of a kunai it struck deep into the clones chakra made body and forced it to disperse.

The remaining clone had watched all of this in silence, watching and waiting to see what he could use against his creator, when it finally came to his turn the clone stepped forward calmly and brought up his kunai in a defensive position, and waited for Naruto to attack.

Losing patience after waiting for the clone to attack Naruto lunged at it with a quick slash before faking towards the left and diverting his attack to the right, the clone however saw through this and blocked the attack easily before landing a small cut to Naruto's arm before retreating a few steps back and then entering the defensive stance once more.

After watching the clone for a moment Naruto understood what it was trying to do, it was using his own tactics against him, waiting for the opportune moment before striking and then waiting again, effectively letting the enemy beat themselves through their own errors. Now that he knew what he was up against Naruto struck again, but this time he aimed for the arm that was holding the kunai. The clone blocked it again but this time got dispelled when Naruto pushed up the arm with a shove of his blade and then ran the blade over the veins in the wrist that was holding the kunai dispersing the clone at the same time.

'It seems that using a Wakizashi is definitely the best option for me at the right moment, though practicing with an earth one is different from using a real one, I will have to see about purchasing a real one later on.' He though while running his finger down the now chipped and cracked edge of the earth short sword.

Stopping the flow of chakra into the blade, Naruto watched as it crumbled into dust, which he then pushed underneath the earth with a small burst of chakra.

Walking over to the trees that he had learned to tree walk on he sat down with a sigh and leaned his back against the rough bark of the tree that he was sitting under, not minding in the least at how some of the bumps on the tree were poking him in the back.

As he watched his clones experiment with his earth abilities Naruto though back to his best friend's reaction towards him being moved ahead two years into her class.

* * *

Xx...Four Weeks Ago…xX

_Hana's POV_

'Today has been great so far' Hana thought 'Its beautiful and sunny, I didn't get woken up by birds today and because Kiba was so tired this morning he hardly said a word at breakfast, yep I think today is going to be a good one'

Walking into the classroom like she had done yesterday she walked up to the seat in the back of the class room, most of the other kids had eagerly sat up the front hoping to learn all they could from their new sensei, this year it was a blue haired man with a scar on his face running from just underneath his left eye all the way down to his jaw bone, making it look like he was crying from that eye, his name was Akan, or Akan-Sensei (2) as he had instructed them to call him.

Although eager to learn about new things Hana was different from the rest of the class, while she knew all of the things that this year had to offer she hadn't taken any of the tests yet which would determine her level and show that she had the aptitude to continue on to the next year, she had spent most of her time focusing on her medical studies instead.

Resting her head on her hand as she watched her sensei do roll call for the class and dutifully raising her hand when her name was called was just another morning routine for the brown haired girl, what through her off a little was the fact that after the roll was called the sensei didn't launch into the first lesson. Instead he moved over to the door and addressed the classroom with his best "Sensei voice"

"Now class, we are having a new student join us today, he is moving up from one of the younger classes so please treat him with respect." The blue haired man said before opening the door and ushering in the new student.

Hana looked on uninterested at the doorway.

_Naruto's POV_

'I wonder what her reaction will be when she sees me walk in the room' Naruto thought with a snicker as he listened through the door to the teacher addressing the class about the new student.

When he felt the door open and heard the teacher say "You can come in now Naruto-san" Naruto could instantly tell that this teacher was going to be better then the last one, instead of the usual animosity that he got from the rest of the village he got an apathetic voice from the man who was supposed to teach him how to survive in the world when he left the academy. In Naruto's books this was a boon, a person who wouldn't treat him unfairly but one that would teach and judge him like everyone else.

Naruto could already feel the smile stretching onto his face when he walked past the man and into the classroom. When he walked out into the front of the classroom he could already feel the stares that were coming from the kids in the front row, he could tell that they were judging him by the fact that he was younger than them and they had already marked him as weak, Naruto found new resolve in his action and would prove them all wrong.

At the back of the classroom Naruto could 'see' that Hana was a bit flabbergasted at the sight of him walking into her class.

_3__rd__ person POV _(last change)

Hana's mouth hung open as she saw who had entered the door, Naruto his spiky blonde hair that rested atop his head and the whisker marks that lay on his cheeks beneath his reflective sunglasses were not what she was expecting to see on the face of the new student.

Akan walked next to Naruto and put a hand on his shoulder and spoke to the class again "This here is Naruto, as you can see he is a bit younger then most of you so I want you all to help him if you can" he then gestured to the class and looked down at Naruto "take a seat where ever there is a free space Naruto" he said before moving over to the blackboard and started the lesson "Today we are talking about advanced stealth techniques."

Naruto walked up to the back of the room where he could smell a familiar scent, sitting down next to his female friend he turned to her with a grin and said "Surprised?" Hana's jaw went up and down but no sound came out, so Naruto leaned in close to her and pushed her mouth closed and quietly said "Might want to close that, don't want flies getting in there." Before grinning and turning back to the lesson.

XXX

Naruto was jolted out of his memories when he heard one of his clones shout out to take cover, so as fast as he could he spun from his seated position and jumped behind the tree he was leaning against, he had only just made it when he felt the mass of vibrations reach him.

Receiving multiple memories of the event due to some of his clones popping in the fallout of the crash that the large piece of earth that was currently sitting amongst the dust cloud that it had kicked up helped Naruto to understand the situation. One of the clones that Naruto had created to experiment had been working on moving larger pieces of earth at greater speeds; the problem was that the larger the piece of earth that Naruto brought out of the ground to manipulate the harder it was to control. Walking out of his cover Naruto sighed and called out to his clones "Alright, that's enough for today, clean this up and then disperse" Before walking out of the training grounds.

XXX

As he was walking along the streets of Konoha, ignoring all the glares and muttering, Naruto was trying to think of a solution to his problem 'Maybe if my chakra control was better I would be able to manipulate the earth better'.

Naruto stopped when he felt something funny on the edge of his 'vision' walking closer so that he could get a better picture of what it was revealed a man ducking into an alleyway with what seemed to be a scroll strapped onto his back, the man was taking great care not to be seen, and judging from the way he moved seemed to be well versed in the field of stealth.

Naruto slowed down to see what the man was doing, but not so much that it would look like he was waiting for something specific to happen. When he saw the man duck down lower when a patrol of ninja's jumped over a nearby building Naruto knew that this man wasn't supposed to be in the village. So he did what any Good Samaritan would do in his position, he followed him.

XXX

The man that Naruto was following eventually made it into the woods, and looked to be taking a breather, probably trying to get the adrenalin pumping through his veins to calm down a bit so he could focus.

Naruto was a few meters away from the man waiting behind a tree; he could feel the man's heart beating a rapid pace, so he decided to strike now while he was trying to catch his breath.

Pushing his chakra into the ground has fast as he could; he lifted a man sized block of earth and thrust it in the direction of the man who only just barely managed to escape harm by doing a quick substitution with a log, said log was crushed by the earth block.

The man Naruto could feel was hiding behind a tree about five meters from where he was standing, pulling out what looked to be a kunai. Naruto quickly crouched down onto the ground and made a rough Wakizashi out of the earth beneath his feet. Making sure that it was sharp Naruto made a clone and sent it out into the clearing where the man had escaped from a few minutes prior, he instructed the clone to look under the rock and pretend to be an idiot so that he could get the drop on the enemy and give him enough time to refine the shape of his Wakizashi.

The clone walked out with slow clumsy steps, before tripping on a root and cursing loudly. The clone then walked over to where the slab of earth had impacted the log, it scratched its head and then proceeded to dig with its hands to see if anything was still under the log.

Just as planned the man quickly leapt up to a higher position and flung his kunai right at the clones back, the clone rolled to its left when it heard the sound of metal whizzing through the air. It struck right by its temple.

The man cursed and jumped down to the forest floor.

"What the fuck" he grumbled "I'm being held up by a stupid kid who barely looks like he's just entered the academy" he sighed heavily and said "sorry kid, but I cant have any witnesses, no hard feelings" he then ran at full speed at the clone and shoved a kunai right in its eye.

What the man didn't expect was for the Naruto that he was fighting to pop in a cloud of smoke and for another kid that looked the same as the other one to burst out of the bushes with a brown sword swinging at his face.

Leaping back quickly and pulling out another kunai the man studied the annoying brat in front of him, he was a short kid with spiky blonde hair, he had whisker marks on his face and glasses that held reflective lenses on them, looking into the lenses he could only see himself standing ready with his weapon. He shivered slightly at that, having to see yourself in the midst of battle could be a weird experience, but he quickly shook it off, he wouldn't be afraid of a snot nosed brat.

So he charged at the short kid with a swipe of his kunai, what he didn't expect was for the kid to be able to react in time to bring up his sword and parry his blade. The man pushed more strength on to his kunai and, as expected, he started to push back the brat towards a tree. When he had pushed him hard against the tree he leaned in closely to the kids face and murmured "Y'know, you're a lot better then I expected for a kid your age, making clones, having a strange weapon, and that strange earth technique that you used at the beginning of our little scuffle, I don't know any techniques that would send a slab of earth at your enemy like that, so let me ask this, just who the hell are you kid?"

The kid in front of him smiled through gritted teeth and said in a strained voice "The names Naruto…and this fight is over" the man standing over Naruto quirked his eyebrow at this and was about to speak again by was stopped when he felt his legs become encompassed by something hard. Looking down he noticed that his legs from his feet to just below his knees had been totally covered with mini earth slabs that were connected to the ground.

"What the fu-"he managed to get out before the hilt of the earth weapon that Naruto was holding slammed into his nose forcing him to lean back, tears sprung up in his eyes. He was then kicked in the chest hard enough for him to be knocked over, the man quickly placed his hands on the ground above his head so that he wouldn't run the risk of being knocked out by this little shit.

The problem now was that he was at the mercy of his brat and it would take him a while to get out of the bindings that surrounded his legs, he grunted once again as he felt the earth encompass his arms forcing him to stay in an uncomfortable position, his arms and legs were trapped and his body was arched over like a bridge.

Stretching his head back to look at the brat that had managed to capture him when he had evaded Konoha's forces he noticed that there was another blonde haired brat standing next to the one that held the strange earth sword.

"I told you this fight was over didn't I?" the Naruto without the sword said with a grin "This guy here is another clone" he said pointing at the clone that burst into a cloud of smoke letting the earth sword crumble into dust now that there was no chakra running through it to actively keep its mass.

Naruto formed another clone and said "Go inform Hiruzen of what happened, and then bring him here" the clone nodded his head and said "Hai Prime" before leaping off into the trees.

Naruto watched his clone disappear into the distance before walking over to a tree and sitting down at its base, he then pulled out a piece of paper and a small ink well and brush out of a pouch that was resting on Naruto's waist, he then proceeded to draw on the piece of paper with small precise strokes.

The man who was now trapped growled and struggled against the earth surrounding his limbs "I'm gonna kill you, you fucking piece of shit"

Naruto raised his brow at the struggling man before pushing a small amount of chakra into the ground and watched as a small pillar of earth raised from underneath the man pushing his body up so that it was arched In a more painful way that stopped him from moving much.

The man screamed a little at the pain that was running through his back before looking over at the boy who had caused this. He was still drawing on the piece of paper but stopped suddenly and started to blow on it to dry the ink. Naruto then put away his supplies and walked over to the man with the piece of paper in hand.

"This" Naruto said gesturing to the now dry drawing on the piece of paper "is a chakra restraint seal, what it does is it locks away your chakra until it is removed." He then slapped the seal onto the man's forehead and pushed a pulse of chakra through it which made the ink glow blue before dulling back into black again. He then cut the rope that attached the scroll to the man's back and took it over to rest next to him underneath the tree.

XXX

"…And then I returned to Konoha Hokage-Sama"

Hiruzen watched as the purple haired Chuunin in front of him bow. "Thank you for the report Anko, well done, you can pick up your mission payment at the-"Hiruzen was interrupted by a knock on the window. Looking over he noticed Naruto waving at him to open the window in front of him.

Sighing lightly Hiruzen stood up and unlatched the lock on the window before letting Naruto into his office. "What is it Naruto, I was in a meeting with one of my subordinates."

"I think you'll make time for this Hiruzen" Naruto said with a serious expression on his face.

Anko could hardly believe it, this little punk came barging in on her meeting with the Hokage, and then he has the audacity to talk with him on a first name basis? LIKE HELL!

"Hey gaki, who the hell do you think you are walking in here and talking to the Hokage like that?" Anko asked Naruto with a pissed off expression on her face, when she was like that most men would scream in fear and then run for their lives and the private parts.

Naruto looked over at Anko for a second before turning around to look at the leader of Konoha before saying "I found a man sneaking around inside the village with a large scroll attached to his back, he looked like he was avoiding the ninja patrols that go around the village, so I followed him. My suspicions were correct as he successfully evaded all patrolling ninja and proceeded out into the forest by the west wall. I then subdued him and have placed a chakra sealing tag on him, what do you want to do with him?" Naruto asked after explaining what had happened.

Anko radiated anger, this little shit had just ignored her completely, no one had ever done that to her before and she was livid, before she could act Hiruzen said "Keep him restrained I will meet you there in five minutes" Naruto nodded and was about to disperse when he saw Anko standing there with her hands balled into fists by her side, she was leaking a small amount of killing intent and her face was red with anger.

"Can I help you with something?" he asked dryly.

Anko just growled and disappeared in a burst of speed before appearing in front of the Naruto clone, she smashed her fist on top of his head and said "Yeah, that's for-". Anko stared wide eyed at the place where the blonde haired brat had stood a minute ago, he then burst into smoke when Anko hit him 'What the fuck?" she thought 'Solid clones?' she was brought out of her musings when she heard a chuckle and looked over at her leader, but blushed slightly and looked away when she realized she had been played by a kid.

XXX

Naruto stiffened slightly before shaking his head "Strange woman" he said.

"Who's a strange woman?" the man who Naruto had captured asked.

Naruto merely looked at him before increasing the pressure that was currently being forced on the man's back which elicited a scream from him.

* * *

(A/N) and that's a wrap on the fourth chapter, my gift to you all for Christmas.

(1) I know that at such a young age people wouldn't gain muscle definition but…common its fanfiction, anything can happen.

(2) Akan means Useless in Japanese so when someone says Akan-Sensei it means useless sensei…I thought it was funny so I put it in there.

Please tell me what you thought of the fight scenes, this is my first time writing one so im kind of nervous on the reaction to it.

A reminder, when I say Naruto saw or Naruto looked, I mean he saw with his vibration vision not his actual vision because, if you've been reading this you'll know that he is blind. If you haven't figured this out yet, I suggest you go back and reread previous chapters.

Also i decided to forgo the use of italics when in thought because im lazy.

Also I want to thank those who have reviewed in previous chapters.

Please Review, I hope to reach the triple digits with this chapter.

Merry Christmas!


End file.
